A Second, Third, Fourth Time Around
by FanFicForever
Summary: Chapter 45 of "A Second Time Around", but this is the M-rated version. Jon has had a hard road to follow after being cloned from Jack, but he's making his way - he's even finding love. This chapter is a one-shot.


**This is Chapter 45 of "A Second Time Around". I didn't want to change the rating on the main story, so this is the M-rated version. The how/why/who of what's going on really needs the rest of the story. If you haven't read the main story, please do!**

 **I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

"Thanks Cassie. You saved my life and then … you saved my life."

Jon was dressed more comfortably thanks to Cassie making a trip into Walmart for him. Now they were parked in front of Sam's house.

"I think you saved me first," she said with a grin, but then turned pensive. "You'll need to give me the details of what happened after they poked their needle in me. I can't remember anything until I woke up on the ship, but it seemed like I had nightmares that I couldn't remember. During my second debriefing they kept asking if I remembered anything during that time and if I had noticed any changes of any sort since then."

Jon felt a flash of irritation. A lieutenant had come for his debriefing while he was still in the infirmary. Jon had reported everything, including Cassie's telekinetic storm. They had almost immediately done a second debriefing with Cassie, which had been part of the reason he had been so antsy in the hospital before Dr. Lam kicked him out.

"Did they tell you anything about what happened?"

Cassie shook her head. "No. They said my questions would be answered later. They didn't want anything I heard to influence my memories." She snorted. "Considering I don't have any memories of that time, I don't think that's a worry."

Jon mentally cursed the military. He understood their view, but these sorts of behaviors had driven him nuts back when he had been in it, and now that he was no longer officially a part of the military, it galled him even more.

"Well … how about we grab some drinks inside. It'll take a while."

Jon hoped it wouldn't disturb her too much. He knew Nirrti's manipulation was a reminder of terrors and death beyond imagination to Cassie. He hoped the reminder wouldn't be too painful for her. His heart already ached for her.

* * *

Jon held Cassie as the last of the day's light slowly faded from the sky.

The rest of Cassie's story after their crash had shocked him almost as much as Cassie had been shocked by hearing of the telekinetic storm she had created. That she had come so close to being killed while he had lain unconscious had shaken him and he had refused to let her out of his sight for the evening.

It had been a quiet evening with little conversation between them, though each of them seemed to draw comfort from physical contact and as they had silently made supper they had constantly traced fingers along each others hands, arms, shoulders - anything they could reach as they moved around in the kitchen.

Over and over it played in Jon's mind, his imagination more than capable of filling in all the detail - the alien's surprise appearance, Cassie's useless shooting, the growing terror, the flight, the failed ambush and the despair as the alien had been about to kill her. It was only her erratic powers that had saved her life.

' _Damn. I guess I have to be thankful for that damn snake's experiments since they saved Cassie. Not that the psychopathic snake actually cared. But still._ '

She had choked back tears at the memory of hear the alien "being crushed to death", and Jon had held his tongue. It served the bastard right even though it was more horrible than Cassie knew. Plants couldn't really "crush" other plants to death - the Sun Traps had shorter vines inside the mass of golden leaves that excreted an acid that slowly digested whatever it caught.

Jon wasn't about to tell Cassie that, but he didn't feel in the least sorry for the guy.

He had also tried to play down Cassie's storm, but she had gone into "science mode" on him. It had probably been more of a coping mechanism, but she had questioned him on a million details - the estimated speed of objects, size, distance, force, effects outside of her vision. She figured out that the two Aschen caught in her storm had died, though Jon had definitely left out the gory description of their blood coating everything. He had plenty of memories of things much more horrible than mangled bodies and blood spray, but he didn't want Cassie to have to deal with those sorts of things.

Now, they had finished their dinner and were just sitting out on Sam's back patio, shoeless, relaxed, and Cassie sitting on his lap with his arms around her. Jon rubbed his fingers up and down the length of her arm. She was safe. His heart thudded again and his stomach tied in knots as the thought of how close he had come to losing her.

' _She's the most precious thing in the universe and I'm never …._ '

The thought suddenly struck Jon. He had really liked Cassie when they'd started dating, or at least their version of it. He had fallen for her, been in love with her without a doubt, but he'd been deeply in love with Sarah and married for years and had been deeply in love with Sam no matter how much life had conspired to get in their way before Loki had _really_ screwed things up.

He had known the difference between being in love with someone, and being in love with someone who was wound up with every part of him so tightly that he wasn't sure how he could survive without her.

His life without Cassie being there to share it with him was a barren, lifeless thing not worthy of being called a life.

He hugged her more tightly as he realized just how deeply his feelings ran.

Cassie looked up to him as he tightened his hug and he pressed a kiss to her cheek.

Salty moisture coated his lips.

"Cassie? What's wrong?"

Worry and pain far more painful than his aching ribs writhed in his chest as he tasted her tears.

"Nothing. I almost lost you. I almost killed you! If you had gotten caught in my, my - " she choked down a sob. "I nearly killed you!"

"Hey! It's all right. I can think of a few ways I could have escaped." That wasn't entirely a lie, he could think of several, but he didn't think they were particularly likely. "I'm also pretty sure you would have snapped out of it if I had gotten caught in there. You wouldn't have hurt me, I know it."

It crossed his mind that this was certainly an odd turn of events. A six foot one, hundred eighty pound, elite special ops soldier trying to convince a slim, female scientist that she wouldn't have killed him.

He pressed kisses to her hair, her temple, her ear. "It's fine. I'm here. I'm not leaving you - ever."

A little shiver went through her and she turned into him suddenly, meeting his soft kisses with fierceness and fire. He felt her hands grab his head and crush his lips to her own. Deep inside he knew it was just relief and stress letting itself out, but he had plenty of his own stress that was now being given an outlet, and his body roared to life to meet hers.

His fingers shifted from soft caresses to frantic grasps as he gripped and clawed at her body, pulling it tight against his own as she writhed in his lap. He needed to feel her even more, to hear her, to see her, taste her. Their tongues thrust and counter-thrust for dominance, and he could feel her nails rake his shoulders through his t-shirt as she shifted so her knees straddled him letting her push his head back with her kisses. He grasped her ass through her jeans and pulled her hard against his body as she devoured his mouth.

At the back of his mind a tiny voice yelled that this might not be the best idea. Stress sex. She might regret it later. Pull back a little. Make sure she's really ...

Cassie began rubbing her groin against the hard planes of his stomach and moaned into his mouth.

Jon's mind crashed to its basic instincts and all other thoughts fled. She was _his_!

Jon growled deep in his chest as he lunged up from the patio seat, taking Cassie with him as he stepped across the patio and slamming her up against the wall next to the back patio door. Her legs wrapped around his hips as she continued to grind against him. With the wall to help support her, his hands were free to begin pulling the apart the clothes that separated their skin.

He craned his neck to stay attached as he yanked at her shirt, tugging it up. As it passed over her head, he shifted to her shoulder and neck, licking and biting as he tossed her shirt aside. A second later Cassie bit down on his shoulder, and began rubbing her bra-covered breasts against his chest while clawing at his back, tugging up his shirt as she did.

Skin! He wanted to feel more of her skin against him. He raised his arms to let her pull his shirt off his head and moaned as he could feel his stomach and chest brushing her skin.

' _Damn bras!_ '

With her back pressed against the wall he couldn't unlatch it and he wasn't about to stop pressing every available inch of his body against hers, even for a moment. He finally just grabbed with both hands and yanked apart, tiny metal hooks snapping at the strain and leaving the bra to quickly slide off.

Jon's head rolled back in ecstasy as her chest pressed against his own, her soft skin sending tiny sparks down his stomach at each movement.

"Ahhhhh-h-h-h," he groaned as they both paused their frantic motion to delight in the feel of naked skin pressed to naked skin. He shuddered as Cassie took a deep breath and stretched, sliding her breasts across his chest. He could feel the hard pebbles of her nipples slide and then catch for a tiny moment on his own before skipping over.

"Nunnnnnggg." The jolt of feeling left his legs rubbery for a moment and his breath caught. Cassie rotated her chest against his in tiny circles as she dropped her mouth to his ear and began licking and nibbling around the edges before catching the lobe in her teeth and nipping.

Another jolt lanced down his neck, leading straight to his groin. With one hand under her for support, his other hand groped blindly for the door handle as he arched his neck into Cassie's sensuous attentions. Getting those jeans off her was the most important thing in the world right then, and he needed a place to set her down to do that.

He stumbled in through the door as it slid open, Cassie's legs wrapped around him, and his attention entirely focused on the incredible feelings her bare skin was sending through his body. His free hand slid between their bodies, working up until he cupped her breast in his hand and slid his thumb over the nub of her nipple.

"Ohh!"

Cassie's head threw back and her back arched into his touch. Her shift in weight sent Jon stumbling past the dining room table that had been his initial goal, and into the living room. He set her down on the back of the sofa and dropped his head down, trying to reach her other breast.

He ran a hot trail of kisses and licks down the side of her neck, tasting just a hint of saltiness as he went, and reveled in her moans as she arched her neck, pressing into his nibbling lips and teeth. Jon slid his free hand up her spine to grab the back of her neck and leaned her back, giving him full access to her tender and silky breasts..

Satisfaction grew in Jon as he was able to work his mouth down over her collarbone and his chin began to slide along the even softer skin of her breast.

Seconds later his tongue began to slide over the swell of her flesh and she groaned, fingers digging into his back. He grinned as he nibbled and licked, thoroughly enjoying himself and the reactions he drew from her, angling his attentions to the side, avoiding her sensitive nipple. Cassie groaned again and grasped the back of his head, arching her body to bring his tongue's pleasure where she needed it.

Jon didn't cooperate, instead bringing his mouth back up and around to delve between her soft mounds, his palm still massaging her other breast.

"Jon. Jo -h-h-h - !"

Cassie's voice hitched as he rotated his palm across her nipple while burying his face between her breasts, licking up and down the length of the valley between her breasts.

Jon spent a minute rubbing and licking around her breasts until he couldn't take it any more. He pulled his head back, eliciting a groan of protest from Cassie as he paused, looking at the breasts before him, nipples swollen and drawn into hard peaks. He plunged his mouth back down onto her free nipple, pressing his tongue down hard and licking as firmly as he could.

"Aaaaaaah!"

Cassie bucked beneath him, throwing herself into an arch at the sudden action.

"Oh God! Oh! Oh!"

Jon continued to work on her, running his tongue around in circles before licking directly over her peaked nipple again, drawing another shudder and squeal.

He ground his iron-hard erection against her pelvis, the pressure almost painful inside his jeans as he rolled his hips back and forth. Cassie responded with her own gyrations, working herself against his hard length.

Jon removed his hand from her breast and shifted his mouth's attentions to that side and began frantically twisting and yanking at Cassie's jeans, trying to work her button and zipper down, but neither his or her bodies wanted to stop their motions long enough to allow his fingers room to work.

Jon growled in frustration as Cassie pushed him back enough that she was able to stand up. She was able to handle her own snap and zipper much better and barely, just barely, her jeans hit the floor before Jon's. Jon might have felt like enjoying the sight before him, but at the moment he wanted - needed - nothing more than to feel her around him.

She hadn't completely kicked her jeans off before Jon pounced again, mouth seeking her own and sealing tightly over hers as they began once again kissing as if they hadn't kissed for years, grasping and pulling at each other. Jon could feel one of her legs wrap around his own, and he tugged her harder against himself, his straining erection sandwiched between their bodies.

Jon slid his hands up and down her back, luxuriating in the feel of her satiny smooth skin, before dropping lower and sliding over her ass, cupping and squeezing. Cassie thrust her hips into his, grinding back and forth, and Jon nearly lost it there as long jolts of electricity rolled down the length of his rod.

Quickly he hoisted her back up onto the back of the sofa and stepped forward, his hips between her legs. Cassie was murmuring something as they kissed and Jon slid his lips off to trace a trail of kisses along her jawline.

"Yes. Come on! Oh, Jon, please, Jon …"

Cassie's soft pleas as she erratically licked and bit at his neck, drove Jon beyond the tiny remnants of control he still had and he slid his hand down to run a finger between the slick folds of her sex. With a quick alignment, he pressed the bulb of his aching cock into her moist entrance and clenched his stomach as the heat and pressure nearly sent him over the edge. He released a deep groan, half growl, as the moist and slippery heat began to encase him.

He vaguely heard Cassie give a high-pitched whine as she arched, spreading her legs and thrusting forward to meet him.

They shifted and writhed together as he worked his way deeper into her. Jon pulled his face back a little, looking at her face before him. Her eyes were mostly closed and her lip was caught between her teeth as she shifted and rolled her hips. Jon could feel her muscles squeezing about him, twitching and clenching.

The look on her face fascinated Jon. Cassie, _his_ Cassie, was there with him and was happy, ecstatic! Her lips parted for little moans, tongue flicking out to touch her lips. Tiny, rapid breaths. He let his gaze drift downward, enjoying the chance to take in Cassie's naked body. Her entire upper body was flushed with a light sheen that reflected lights as she slowly rolled her hips, clenching and relaxing around his cock's girth. He looked down and saw that he still had a couple inches to go.

This would not do! He pulled back, and was distracted for a moment as Cassie gasped, her shoulders pulling back and thrusting her breasts out even more, but his own desires charged back to the fore and he slid back into her, bringing a satisfied moan. He began slowly working his way in and out, the tight clenching of her body keeping him from moving as hard or as quickly as he wanted in spite of the slippery fluid coating them both, but slowly, as she gasped and moaned in time to his own retreats and advances he increased his pace.

Cassie's fingers latched onto his arms, digging in with a delicious touch of pain, and her legs looped around his buttocks, clenching tight, pulling him in.

Jon was more than ready to comply with her body's signals and began thrusting harder, feeling his pelvis beginning to impact Cassie's. As their hips began to slap, Cassie's moans shifted - a sharp whine leaving her body each time his groin impacted her own. The little sounds drove Jon on further and he let loose of any restraints, driving in harder and harder.

Each impact sent shudders through Cassie's body and a growing tension through his own as his peak approached. Cassie's legs jerked and pulled higher up his waist and torso as she began trying to pull herself against him more tightly, her gasps becoming soft cries and then louder yells as Jon's thrusts increased in urgency and speed.

Jon nearly lost his grip on her as she suddenly flung herself back, fingernails scraping down his biceps and latching onto his forearms as she thrashed and jerked, her orgasm sending her entire body into spasms and drawing sharp, wordless cries from her lips. Jon could feel her vagina clamp down even harder on him as her entire body clenched. The vice-like friction matched the pressure building in his own body, sending sharper and sharper jolts through his body until he finally exploded, burying himself deep inside her, now jerking and grinding against Cassie to match her own gyrations.

It took Jon several seconds to be able to control his body enough to pull Cassie back against him, wrapping her in a hug even as occasional shudders went through her. He could feel her slowly clenching relaxing her muscles around his cock, sending small jolts of lightning through his body, giving short twitches. He pressed and relaxed his hips against hers, not moving, but keeping pressure on their sensitive bodies.

"Oh God," he finally breathed out. "I … oh, my … whow."

Cassie latched her legs around him more tightly, first pressing her hips into him and then shifting her breasts against his chest before just latching on with both her arms and legs, hugging tightly and nuzzling into the base of his neck.

"Yeah, wow," Jon thought he heard her whisper.

Jon settled his face into her hair, smelling the sweet scent of her, slowly riding out his body's soft waves of pleasure.

' _Forever. Forever._ '

The words rolled through his mind, bringing deep satisfaction at the concept.

' _I'm hers forever. With her forever. Always. Mine._ '

He wasn't sure how long he stood there, in her, next to her, around her. Everything about this was right - she was his, and he had her wrapped up in his arms just like she should be.

He felt a deep hum of satisfaction rumbling through his chest as he breathed.

He could feel every silky inch of her body against his own, softer than the finest silk, and he submerged himself in the feeling of having her there with him.

Slowly, more mundane thoughts entered his head and he realized she might be getting uncomfortable sitting on the back of the sofa like that. Curling up with her in a bed, able to touch, gaze, and snuggle sounded really good. He hadn't had any opportunity since he had been married to Sarah to enjoy cuddling with a woman he loved.

He slid his hands beneath her butt, and lifted her up a little, making sure he didn't slip out. Cassie might have had the same thought as she squeezed her legs tighter around him and clenched herself around his still firm rod.

"Come on, Cassie. A bed where we can relax more sounds pretty good to me."

"Mmmmm," she hummed into his chest. "Sounds good to me, too."

Jon made his way into her room and pulled back the comforter. He carefully set her down on the bed and they both groaned as he slipped out of her.

Cassie scooted back under the comforter to give him room, but Jon paused for a moment, enjoying the sight of her uncovered from her hips up, and reclining on her side. He saw Cassie's eyes roam over him in return and a little grin pulled at the corner of his mouth.

He slid into the bed, pulling the covers up over his own hips as Cassie grabbed onto him and slid up to lie on his chest with a leg thrown over himself.

Jon wrapped his arms around her holding her tightly.

Jon idly rubbed shapes on her skin, his mind nearly blank with a rapturous glow, luxuriating in the feel of her naked body pressed against his own. Cassie's fingers were tracing shapes on his abdomen and occasionally drifting down to scrape up his inner thigh, just barely brushing past his rod on its way back up to his stomach.

Jon smiled at the little twitches she elicited. He couldn't remember ever being quite this happy and contented.

"I think I could stay like this forever," Cassie murmured.

Hummed deeply. "Forever sounds really good to me."

A minute passed and Jon finally rumbled as her fingers again trailed just past his beginning-to-swell erection.

"Forever is going to pretty quickly involve some more activity if you keep that up, you little minx."

Cassie giggled softly and quickly licked his chest before pressing a kiss to it.

"Thank you, Jon."

"Nuh uh. No way. I'm the one who should be thanking you. That was incredible, and you - you are wonderful."

He felt her press another kiss to his chest.

"Nope, definitely thank _you_ ," she said more firmly. "I never imagined that it could be so wonderful. My girlfriends all complained that their first time wasn't much fun. This was amazing. _You_ are amazing. Thank you."

Her words finally soaked through to Jon.

' _This was her first time?! And I went rutting ahead full blast! And - oh crap!_ '

"Oh God, I'm sorry, Cas," he blurted out. "If I had known, I would have been more gentle! I - "

"Hey!" Cassie interrupted him, pulling herself up his body enough to kiss him, decisively shutting him up. He kissed back even as guilt began rolling through his stomach.

He felt her lift her head and began to speak again, desperately wanting to assure her that he would be better and more considerate ... but even as he began to speak, he felt her finger over his lips and her eyes were gazing into his.

"It didn't hurt. About a month - "

She suddenly stopped and looked away. Curiosity poked through his guilt.

"A month …" he prompted.

"Um," she began, biting her lower lip. "About a month ago, I, um, got a bit … enthusiastic … thinking of you one night and … um, well … um ..."

Jon grinned. He could imagine. In fact, wow could he imagine!

Relief that he hadn't hurt her after all combined with the mental image of Cassie lying back, thinking of him, saying his name as she had her fingers -

Jon kissed her suddenly. Fiercely.

For a moment he explored her mouth with his tongue, and then she responded, a bit more slowly than before but with growing enthusiasm. She finally pulled back and Jon groaned at the loss of her lips.

"Are you sure you don't mind? You're not just trying to make me feel better?"

It took Jon a moment to work things through in his sex-addled mind, but he finally put together that this was her first time, in spite of how incredible she had been, and she was probably feeling insecure. She was so mature in every other way that -

He shook his head.

"Not only do I not mind, but that mental image is, well," he took her hand and placed it over the evidence that he _very_ much liked what she had said.

Cassie gently wrapped her hand around him for a moment before sliding herself all the way up on top of his body.

"Well, if that's your … reaction, then I should probably do something about it."

Jon's body flared hot as she began to move on top of him and he groaned as he once again began to lose himself in her touch.

* * *

 **A/N: Come on, don't be embarrassed to leave a comment showing you read it! Gimme a comment to tell me how to do better, if nothing else. The main story will be continuing soon.**


End file.
